


Two Wolves in The Tower

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Captain America Civil War, F/M, Infinty War never happens, Sorry if you don’t like my story, Things Are really weird, before infinity war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place out of the MCU timeline this happens before the infinity war but after Civil war this is just for fun my two OC’s werewolves meeting Tony and if you wanna see how it goes you can read this if you want I do not own the characters of the MCU I only own the two wolves. So yeah here you go
Relationships: OCfemale!werewolf/OCmale!werewolf, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Two wolves in the Tower 

Tony was walking towards the car Happy was waiting by when he heard something weird, almost like an animal growling? He turned his head towards the noise and checked it out. What he found was surprising there were two dogs? Well they weren’t really dogs they looked like wild wolves. Why would a pair of wild wolves be out in the city? Tony asked himself slowly approaching the wolves. The wolves noticed him and started growling at him. He backed away with his hands up in surrender. “Please don’t eat me crazy alley wolves that live in the city.” Tony said still shocked. The wolves backed away and went off down the alley. Tony shook his head confused and went on his way back to the car so Happy wasn’t waiting too long. “Hey boss what took so long you alright?” Happy asked worried. “Yeah I’m fine I just saw something weird..” Tony said still trying to process the danger he was in because two wolves were in New York “What was it?” Happy asked again “just some alley dogs.” Tony said deciding to keep the fact that they were actually wolves to himself. Once Tony got safely into his tower he went and ordered deer meat. He knew wolves ate deer and if he brought the wolves a peace offering maybe he could make them trust him more. Tony wanted to protect the wolves because he looked up what kind of wolves they were and apparently they were a rare type of wolf called fire wolves that usually lived in packs and in Canada, but those two wolves seemed to be alone and in New York of all places, plus they were endangered so he knew he couldn’t let these wolves just roam the city. 

One day later and the deer meat has arrived. He got into his suit and grabbed the meat. He flew over the city searching for the two wolves. He found them in the alley way he saw last time and they looked like they were sleeping. Tony landed outside the alley way and took the suit off leaving it standing by controlled by FRIDAY. He took the meat and slowly approached the wolves. One of the wolves got up and stared at him. Tony froze but stepped closer after a while holding out the meat towards the wolves all the while. “Umm hey alley wolves I’m Tony and I brought a peace offering.” Tony said nervously fully aware that they might not understand anything he’s saying. The huge black wolf with the tips of his fur a strange red like fire, approached; his fur glistening in the moonlight. Tony was terrified he knew this wolf was capable of mauling him with little to no effort. Still he stepped closer keeping the meat out offered to the huge wolf. Tony swallowed nervously as the wolf approached slowly. Tony started shaking in fear the wolf now close enough that he could see the dangerous sharp white teeth of the wolf in front of him. The wolf sniffed at the meat and then grabbed the meat with his jaws and quickly retreated towards the other wolf. Tony stood still afraid to move. Then sighed in relief that the wolf didn’t attack him. Tony smiled as he saw the bigger wolf giving the smaller wolf the meat and then them sharing the meal. Tony relaxed, sat down, and decided to start talking. “So you guys aren’t from around here, clearly.” The Canadian wolves looked up at him for a moment hearing Tony speak. “I was wondering if you guys would like to spend the night at my tower.” Tony said looking down, unsure why he was inviting wolves into his tower it’s not like they were human or anything; he just didn’t know what to say. Tony looked at the wolves again to see if they were still listening and was surprised to see the two wolves already finished their meal and was three feet away from him. He quickly backed up trying to stand up again scared they might be hungry for more and eat him. The wolves stopped in their tracks and sat down in front of him waiting to see what this Tony person would do. Tony looked up at them tilting his head confused. The wolves repeated the motion and lied down patiently. Tony looked at them confused and laughed hysterically. ‘What in the world is happening?!’ He laughed at them and the wolves did not take this kindly and the bigger wolf growled at Tony showing his teeth threateningly, Tony stopped laughing and gave a nervous smile at the wolves “I didn’t think you would be that passive” Tony thought aloud. The wolves laughed but to Tony’s amusement it didn’t sound like real laughing instead just a coughing howling sound. Tony smiled at the wolves and they approached Tony with glee wagging their tails and licking Tony on the face, Tony forgot for a moment that these were vicious animals and pet the huge wolves like he would with any dog. Tony giggled as the bigger wolf licked him in the face. “Hey that tickles stop!” Tony said trying to stop the wolf from licking further. The wolves looked at him panting their tails still wagging, “so uh wanna come home with me?” Tony asked again standing up, to his surprise the wolves wagged their tails and barked/howled in happiness. He smiled and started walking back towards the suit; he commanded FRIDAY to fly it home and the suit took off while Tony walked down the street towards the tower with the wolves right at his heels following him every step of the way. He went into the tower through his private entrance and was happy to see the wolves following him in. He went up in his private elevator and went to his personal lab. “So how do you like it here?” He asked the wolves looking at them expectingly, Tony smiled when the wolves wagged their tails and licked Tony’s hand. Tony decided in that moment that these wolves were going to stay with him and be his pets. He knew keeping wolves was illegal especially ones that were endangered but he thought he could get away with it. He knew it was morally wrong too and should probably just tell the authorities and give them back to Canada but he decided against it, these wolves were just perfect and very soft and pretty, okay maybe he got attached to them... whatever. He let the wolves wonder around the lab seeing that the wolves mostly kept to themselves not knocking anything down or trying to bite into things. He then started thinking of names to give the wolves that wandered around his lab. He looked at the big black wolf, observing him trying to think of a name. The big black wolf had a huge shadow and his fur seemed more black than the fire color so he decided that Shadow would be his name. Now for the smaller one. He observed her (assuming it’s a girl seeing how protective the bigger definitely boy wolf with her was) she was bigger than a German Shepherd but smaller than a Great Dane, a little smaller than the size of Shadow. Her fur was light grey with black tips in her fur and a fiery colored spot surrounding her eye. She seemed real special maybe Lily. He marvels at their special fur color and their size. He wonders if they will like the names he’s chosen for them. Hmm “hey alley wolves!” Tony said trying to call them over, to his surprise it works and they walk over to him. He points to Shadow “I now name you Shadow” he says knighting the wolf. Shadow wags his tail and looks over at Lily. “I now name you Lily.” He says happily. But Lily growls at him. “Okay Not Lily how bout Gabrielle?” He says a little scared of the wolf in front of him. “Gabi for short!” He adds hoping she likes it. Gabi wags her tail and accepts the name. Tony sighs in relief seeing her tail wag and knights her like he did with Shadow. They both howl happily and loudly. Tony realizes that maybe it is going to be a little harder to keep them a secret. “Guys! hush shush you need to be quiet!” Tony says urgently trying to make them stop howling. They stop howling thankfully. “Sir, it seems Pepper Potts is walking towards the lab wondering what the sound was about, I suggest hiding the wolves.” FRIDAY says through the hidden speakers in the room. Tony panics and hurriedly motions for his wolves to hide in a box. They look at him confused and sleepy. Shadow finds a place on the table where there was a blanket and Gabi follows Shadow and they curl up Shadow covering most of Gabi’s body for protection. Tony panics and throws the extra blanket over them hiding their sleeping forms but leaving Shadows face uncovered. He then hears Pepper come in “Tony please tell me that wasn’t howling what are you even doing up here!” Pepper says exasperated. Tony stands in front of Shadow’s face keeping his face out of sight. “Tony What happened? What are you hiding.” Pepper says taking a step forward worry clear in her voice. “Nothing Pepper, everything is fine! It was just some wolf call I was working on, you know for Wolverine.” Tony said stepping forward making sure Pepper didn’t see his wolves. “Tony wolverine is a fictional character” Pepper says sounding bored. Pepper then sides step Tony trying to figure out what’s he’s hiding. Tony tried stopping her but Pepper sees “Oh my gosh! Tony You can’t keep a dog you can barely take care of yourself!” Pepper yells angry at Tony. Tony is in immediate relief seeing how she didn’t know Shadow was a wolf. “Please Pepper I promise I will take care of him and I even gave him a name.” Tony says pleading like a kid, and going over to pet Shadow’s face. “Please, Shadow is a good dog.” Tony said pleading again and slightly nervous hoping Shadow didn’t get mad that he called him a dog. “Fine, but you have to take care of him!” Pepper said leaving Tony alone not able to deal with another one of his ‘things!’ Tony sighed in relief seeing Pepper leave. “I really need to sound proof this room.” Tony said aloud looking down on Shadow. He lifted the blanket off of them and saw Gabi fast asleep and snuggling into Shadow’s side. Tony smiled happily and decided to sleep after working some more and ordering food for his wolves. 

The wolves POV

Gabriel was one of the most feared in the forest his pack strong and his life better but when it came to falling in love he just couldn’t really find the one. He has been searching for a mate for a while now but the wolves he have met and wanted to be his just felt like a nightmare. That was before he met Gabrielle she was the runt of the litter but beautiful all the same and from a different pack, so off limits and that annoyed Gabriel more than he would ever show or tell. Gabriel often went to the boarder of his territory and the rival packs to see if Gabrielle ever came there. Gabriel only ever caught her once and the way their conversation went he didn’t think he would ever see her again it went a little like this “Hey Gabrielle I’m Gabriel-“ “I know who you are alpha of the Shadow pack.” She almost growled his name. “What are you doing at our boarders she said threateningly. And that just made him fall for her more “I’m... well i... actually wanted to talk to you.” Gabriel said trying to keep his fur from flaming in embarrassment. She laughed at that and smiled at him sadly “I don’t believe that for a second no one wants me.” She said looking down the flames around her eye dimming and her fur turning black. “But I do and I will kill anyone who made you think that because I want you and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Gabriel said his fur flaming in anger. Gabrielle looked at him tears in her eyes her fur flaming just a tiny bit while the spot of fur near her eye flamed in emotion. “You know no one ever told me that” she said looking at Gabriel with hope in her eyes and her flame becoming a soft glow. The fur on her back though still wasn’t glowing as brightly as her eye. “Are you alright” Gabriel said in worry seeing her back. Gabrielle backed away suddenly insecure. “Yeah, well no my fur doesn’t glow like yours” she said feeling insecure He opened his mouth to respond but she started running so he howled after her “meet here tomorrow?” He asked not expecting an answer and she didn’t but the next day he saw her at the border and he was so happy. They met every day at the one spot and soon decided to run away together. So they ran south. They kept running till coming to a city that looked nice enough and settled in an alley way only going out to eat every so often and living happily together. Well until Tony came. They got pretty familiar with the humans seeing as they were werewolves and they still had to eat, even in the city. It was their second day in the city and they were cold and hungry. Gabrielle was growling at Gabriel over their situation. “We need to find a safe forest this place isn’t going to work.” She growled at him. “I know, I know I promise you I will find a better place tomorrow but we need to rest and this seems like the safest place for now.” He barked trying not to growl. He then heard someone, a human, approaching. He quickly hid Gabrielle behind him and let his fur stop glowing and just turning a neutral color. They both growled at the human as he approached, the human backed up putting his hands up in surrender “Please don’t eat me crazy alley wolves that live in the city.” They heard him say. Gabriel motioned for them to go and they went deeper in the alley where they built their camp leaving the human alone. The next day Gabrielle and Gabriel were both sleeping enjoying each others warmth at night, when he smelled something so familiar, almost like deer? He got up to go investigate. He saw the same human again but the human was holding deer out towards him. Gabriel acted cautiously staring at the man just in case it was a trap. “Umm hey alley wolves I’m Tony and I brought a peace offering.” Tony said Gabriel could hear and smell the fear coming off of him and decided maybe he wasn’t dangerous but continued to be careful anyways, his fur slightly glowing. Gabriel walked towards Tony slowly and saw that even though Tony was highly afraid still stepped forward offering the meat. Once Gabriel was close he sniffed the meat for drugs or poison. He didn’t smell any and Tony looked like he was alone he didn’t smell any other humans with him. He quickly grabbed the meat and went back to Gabrielle to show her what he got. He knew this wasn’t a big meal but it was something and Gabrielle definitely enjoyed finally eating something. Gabriel joined eating after Gabrielle took a bite. It was a quick meal “So you guys aren’t from around here, clearly.” They both looked up at him wondering how he knew. ‘He must have seen the kind of wolf I was’ Gabriel noted. “I was wondering if you guys would like to spend the night at my tower.” They both looked at him confused approaching him; seeing him sitting down was comforting. Tony looked up and started backing away so they stopped to make sure they didn’t scare him too much and they sat down hoping they would seem more comforting too. Tony looked up at them tilting his head confused. They tilted their heads too confused as to why he’s confused. They lied down patiently waiting for Tony to do something. Then Tony started laughing Gabriel growled standing and showing his teeth threateningly thinking Tony was laughing at them. Tony stopped laughing and gave a nervous smile at the wolves “I didn’t think you would be that passive” Tony said “Hahahaha” Gabriel started laughing and then Gabrielle joined in. Tony smiled and they both approached Tony their tails wagging friendlily. Tony pets them and they can’t stop themselves licking Tony in the face. Gabriel licked Tony happily “Hey that tickles stop!” Tony said pushing Gabriel’s face away. They both backed up panting happily letting their tails wag. “so uh wanna come home with me?” Tony asked again standing up Gabriel looked at Gabrielle and they both silently agreed that staying with Tony would be a good idea for now. They barked/howled happily trying to communicate their acceptance. They followed Tony where ever he was going and wagged their tails excitedly waiting to see their new temporary home. They followed Tony into the tower and in the elevator. They barely had to wait until they stepped out into the weird lab area. “So how do you like it here?” Tony asked Gabriel wagged his tail and licked Tony’s hand Gabrielle joined trying to convince Tony this is a place they would like to stay for a while. They wandered around the lab looking at all the different things, some seemed to be an armor of some sort, other things were clearly weapons and a shield of some kind. They explored for a bit wondering how Tony built all this stuff. “hey alley wolves!” Tony called. Gabriel and Gabrielle both went over to see what Tony wanted. Tony points at Gabriel “I now name you Shadow” he says knighting Gabriel like he was a knight. Gabriel wags his tail and looks over at Gabrielle. “I now name you Lily.” Tony says happily. But Gabrielle growls at him. “Okay Not Lily how bout Gabrielle?” He says and Gabrielle smirks happy that Tony heard the name she put in his head. “Gabi for short!” He adds. Gabi wags her tail and accepts the name. Tony sighs in relief seeing her tail wag and knights her like he did with Shadow/Gabriel. They both howl happily. “Guys! hush shush you need to be quiet!” Tony hushes them and they stop howling looking at Tony confused. “Sir, it seems Pepper Potts is walking towards the lab wondering what the sound was about, I suggest hiding the wolves.” A loud voice says coming from no where. Tony points at a box and Gabriel shrugs going towards the blanket he saw earlier Gabrielle following right beside him. They both curl up on the blanket and fall asleep ignoring anymore conversation or anything Tony says. Shadow/Gabriel feels a blanket covering him but he doesn’t mind and falls fast asleep knowing that Gabrielle and him were safe for the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day...

Tony’s POV kinda

I wake up something licking me, eww gross I get up and jump as I see two wolves staring at me. I calm down realizing it’s Shadow and Gabi. I look up and see that they weren’t just looking at me, but facing towards the door. I look over and see the Captain. “*h*t” Tony curses quietly. Tony gets up and looks around trying to find a place to hide his wolves but gives up and sighs letting the Captain in. Shadow and Gabi start growling when Steve comes in “Hey, hey he is a nice guy don’t worry!” Tony says trying to calm them. They stop growling and instead look at Steve curiously and sit down near Tony’s feet. “Hey Tony, when did you get dogs?” Steve asks approaching calmly. “Yesterday, and their names are Shadow and Gabi.” Tony states pointing to each wolf when saying their names. “Can I pet them?” Steve asks. “Uhh...” Tony looks at the wolves questionably and wonder if they would attack Steve if they had the chance. “I think but you should be careful.” Tony says finally. Steve comes up to Shadow and crouches down holding his hand out. Shadow sniffs his hand and then calms down and ‘woah did Shadow’s fur just change color I could of sworn it was a brighter red earlier’ Tony thinks staring down at Shadow. Shadow suddenly freezes and starts growling. I look at Steve and he backed up trying to find out what Shadow was growling at and I look around as well. Shadow then stops growling and I look at him confused. “What was that for?” I ask aloud “probably nothing I didn’t hear or see anything.” Steve said calmly “Fri, is there any threat or danger?” Tony asks looking around. “There doesn’t seem to be any danger of any kind.” F.R.I.D.A.Y says. “Huh... So Cap did you need anything?” Tony asked moving on. “Oh! Um.. yeah I needed to ask you if you could fix my suit?” Steve says shyly bring over his suit. Tony grabs it smiling “of course i will have it to you by tomorrow!” Tony says enthusiastically. Tony watches the Captain leave and then starts working, making Steve a brand new suit for battles. 

The wolves POV 

Gabriel sat up yawning and stretched, man what a night, never slept on a table before. ‘I need to find a better sleeping place’ Gabriel notes. “Hey Gabrielle.” Gabriel says getting up and turning human to stretch his legs. Gabrielle turn human too “shh, Tony is sleeping.” Gabrielle says pointing to the sleeping body of the probably a billionaire. Gabriel sighs “we got to find breakfast.” Gabriel says looking around the lab again. “I hear someone coming” Gabrielle says and they both turn back into their wolf forms to growl at the maybe danger. ‘Wake Tony up.’ Gabriel thinks and Gabrielle goes to wake Tony up. Gabi licks Tony’s face trying to get a reaction out of him. Luckily he wakes up and they go back to glaring at the person behind the door. Gabriel’s fur slightly flaming up a bit. They hear Tony curse then some shuffling around then the door opens and the stranger comes in. They both growl loudly trying to scare the stranger. “Hey, hey he is a nice guy don’t worry!” Tony commands, they stand down and look at the stranger curiously. They both sit by Tony to protect him. “Hey Tony, when did you get dogs?” The man says calmly walking forward. “Yesterday, and their names are Shadow and Gabi.” They hear Tony say. “Can I pet them?” They hear the bigger man ask Gabriel growls quietly moving slightly in front of Gabrielle to protect her. “Uhh...” Tony hesitates. “I think but you should be careful.” Tony says finally. The strange man comes closer and sticks his hand out. Gabriel sniffs his hand carefully wondering if this was a trap. ‘I don’t smell any danger’ Gabriel thinks letting Gabrielle know. Gabriel then clams down letting his fur become darker and a more natural color. ‘woah did Shadow’s fur just change color I could of sworn it was a brighter red earlier’ he hears Tony think. Gabriel freezes ‘he wasn’t suppose to notice that.’ Gabrielle growls seeing Gabriel freeze up and Gabriel joins growling at Tony. Gabriel quickly calms himself and sighs. “What was that for?” Tony asks looking down at Gabriel weirdly. “probably nothing I didn’t hear or see anything.” The strange man said. “Fri, is there any threat or danger?” Tony asks looking around. “There doesn’t seem to be any danger of any kind.” The ceiling voice said. Gabriel and Gabrielle looked at the ceiling questioningly. “Huh... So Cap did you need anything?” Tony asked moving on. “Oh! Um.. yeah I needed to ask you if you could fix my suit?” Cap said. ‘Hmm that’s a weird name.’ Gabrielle thought. ‘Yeah who names their kid Cap?’ Gabriel retorted back. “of course i will have it to you by tomorrow!” Tony says ‘hmm what kind of suit is that?’ Gabrielle sniffs the suit and Tony looks up at her. “If you were wondering what this lovely thing is.” Tony held up the weird “suit” “this is Captain America’s armor slash suit but I’m going to make it better” Tony explained getting weird tools and gadgets out. ‘Hey we still need breakfast!’ Gabriel thought Gabriel came up to Tony and pawed his arm resting his paw on his arm. Tony tried to shake him off but it didn’t work “what do you want!” Tony said aggravated Gabriel howled Tony’s eyes widened and put a hand on the wolf’s mouth. Gabriel growled and pawed at his arm again. Tony made a sound close to a growl and sighed trying to figure out what the wolf wanted. ‘Food’ Gabriel put the thought in his head. “Food! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I forgot to feed you guys!” Tony got up and went into a big living area and Gabriel and Gabrielle happily followed. Tony got out some meat and started thawing it. Gabriel looked around the big place ‘wow this place is huge’ he said to Gabrielle. ‘Yeah he must be a billionaire look at the view.’ She said looking out the window and Gabriel was surprised to see that they were so high up. ‘How are we going to convince Tony to bring us back down to the ground?’ Gabrielle thought worriedly. ‘I’m sure Tony isn’t thinking of keeping us here the worst thing he might do is send us back to Canada.’ Gabriel assured her. She sighed in relief and smiled happily at her mate, the fur around her eye flaming and just the little of bits on her back. Gabriel’s fur flamed a bright fire while looking into his mate’s eyes. “What the ****” they heard Tony curse and their fur immediately went back to their neutral colors as they whipped around and stared at the shocked look on Tony’s face. 

Tony’s POV 

Tony started working on a new suit for Steve when Gabi came up and started sniffing the suit. Tony looks up at her. “If you were wondering what this lovely thing is.” Tony held up Steve’s suit “this is Captain America’s armor slash suit but I’m going to make it better” Tony explained trying to get back to work. Then Shadow put his huge paw on Tony’s arm. Tony tried getting his paw off but it wasn’t working. “what do you want!” Tony said aggravated, then Shadow howled loudly Tony’s eyes widened and put a hand on the wolf’s mouth. Shadow growled and pawed at his arm again. Tony growled frustrated and sighed trying to figure out what the wolf wanted. ‘What am I forgetting?? Water? attention? Food’ Tony thought “Food! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I forgot to feed you guys!” Tony got up and went into a big living area and Shadow and Gabi followed their tails wagging. Tony got out some meat and started thawing it. He then sighed and waited he looked at where the wolves were and was happy to see them looking out the window. Then something weird happened. Gabi’s and Shadow’s fur started glowing like a bright fire but Gabi’s wasn’t nearly as bright as Shadow’s was. “What the ****” Tony said in disbelief. The wolves turned around and their fur was back to normal. “What is happening?! Was that even real?!” Tony started panicking backing away from the wolves. ‘calm down, the wolves are real you’re not going crazy. They are just special and woah they are so cool’ Tony said in his head staring at them. At first nothing happened both the wolves and Tony were still. Then Tony started bouncing up and down like a child and smiled so wide he thought his day couldn’t get better! ‘Not only were these wolves passive enough to be his pets but their fur changed color!!!’ Tony was freaking out while the wolves just stared at him. “This is amazing I can’t wait to tell Bruce he is going to freak when he hears about this!” Tony said clearly excited. 

The wolves POV 

“This is amazing I can’t wait to tell Bruce he is going to freak when he hears about this!” Tony said clearly excited. ‘Well sh* Gabriel said looking at Tony who looked overly happy and excited. ‘We need to get out of here as fast as possible’ Gabriel said running towards the elevator Gabrielle followed him stride by stride. They got in front of the elevator but it wouldn’t open! ‘Right probably need to be human to get in.’ Gabriel deduced easily. Then ran around looking for the door for the stairs. Gabrielle following every step of the way. Gabriel found the door and grabbed the handle with his jaws trying to open it but the door wouldn’t budge. ‘****’ Gabriel cursed growling giving up on the door and instead started trying to bust it open. Gabrielle turned around looking at Tony scared and Tony was in a panic “Shadow, Gabi please don’t go! You’re safe here I promise!” Tony said but they both ignored him. Gabriel smiled in victory as the door gave way blasting into the stairwell. They both ran as fast as they could down the stairwell trying to get as far away from Tony as possible. They got down about seventy floors when they started getting tired. Gabrielle panted unable to keep going but Gabriel put her on his back and kept going down. They both got to the ground floor exhausted but they made it. They panted and pushed open the door easily and started to walk out. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Cap and a bunch of other people including a metal man, surrounding them. Gabrielle backed into the wall in fear and hid behind Gabriel who growled at the people his fur flaming intimidatingly and his teeth showing in a huge snarl. ‘Get away!’ He growled loudly and was satisfied to see their shocked faces and some of them standing down and retreating. Gabrielle joined in and started growling at the people who were in front of them. What Gabriel didn’t see was the archer in the back who shot them both with tranquilizers. ‘****’ Gabriel cursed one last time before passing out. 

Tony’s POV kinda not really 

Tony looked at his wolves confused. ‘What were they doing?’ They were standing in front of the elevator then they ran towards the stairs and Shadow started biting the handle? Tony saw Gabi and she looked afraid. And Tony panicked “Shadow, Gabi please don’t go! You’re safe here I promise!” Tony said pleading trying to keep them from escaping. Shadow ran into the door and to Tony’s surprise the door came completely off and flew into the stairwell. ‘*h*t’ Tony said surprised and impressed. Tony then saw Shadow and Gabi quickly run down the stairs. Tony quickly got his armor on and called the Avengers to get to the ground floor ASAP. “There are wolves in the tower” Tony informed them not telling them why or how they got there in the first place. “Where?” Steve asked over the coms. “They’re in the stairwell and going down to the ground floor.” Tony said hoping no one would ask why. “Tony how did the wolves even get into the tower?” Clint asked clearly annoyed. “Uh I may have brought them in...” Tony admitted arriving at the ground floor in his armor. “Tony” Steve growled angry at Tony. Steve had his shield out, Clint was in the back with two tranqs, Natasha had her gun out with tranqs too, and Tony had tranquilizers built in his armor. It wasn’t long until they saw the two wolves coming out of the stairwell panting but once Shadow saw them he growled his fur becoming a bright flame. The Avengers hesitated and marveled at the sight of the wolf. And then they all heard a loud commanding voice in their heads saying ‘Get away’ some of them backed away shocked and Clint shot the two wolves with tranquilizers knowing the voice in side his head was not his own. Clint never liked mind control and if these wolves could do something like that then he knew they were dangerous. Tony stared at Shadow in amazement and Steve growled angrily trying to get Tony’s attention. Tony jumped and stared at Steve confused. “What in the world were you thinking Tony! Bringing wolves in to the tower! People live here and these wolves could have hurt a lot of people!” Steve said angrily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolves POV 

We woke up groggily and tried to make sense of what was happening. Gabriel looked around and saw that he was in a cage with Gabrielle ‘great’ Gabe said sarcastically, starting to get angry. ‘We shouldn’t have trusted Tony’ Gabriel growled trying to figure out where they were. They seemed to be in a lab of some kind and machines beeped around them and then he saw Tony pacing back and forth. Gabriel growled loudly at Tony. Tony looks at Gabriel in panic then sighs and continues pacing. Gabriel decided to just give it up. “Tony, why did you put us in here and where is here?!” Gabriel says his bark forming into the words a human would understand not completely transforming, just his voice. Tony looks around panicked for a moment looking around for the owner of the voice he didn’t recognize. His eyes then settled on Gabriel and Gabe huffed growling still. “Gabe, what’s happening?” Gabrielle said sleepily yawing and turning her voice too; too tired to turn the rest of the way. “It’s okay kid I’m here don’t worry I will figure a way out.” Gabe said quietly and Gabrielle curled up and fell back asleep. “You guys can talk.” Tony said sounding out of breath. Gabriel looked over and stared at Tony. “Uhh no we can’t.” Gabriel said the statement counterproductive to what he was trying to prove. Gabriel shut his jaws and let his vocal cords turn back into wolf form. 

Tony’s POV kinda 

Cap yelled at Tony for a while and then helped Tony put them into a cage and into a safe place, namely Tony’s lab, Tony sighed and then took a sample of each of their fur’s and started doing tests on it to see what made it change color. Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y do some tests on their blood and he had nothing to do for a while so he started pacing thinking over of the events that just happened. ‘First off Shadow’s fur can glow like a fire glows!!! Secondly their DNA was more similar to humans than an average wolf’s. Interesting. Thirdly that weird thing when he heard? Thou-‘ he lost train of thought as he heard a big growl coming from the cage. He jumped looking at the wolf in surprise and sighed relieved when he saw that he wasn’t in danger. ‘Wow violent much, well I did trap them in a cage’ Tony thought pacing again. “Tony, why did you put us in here and where is here?!” Tony hears a deep voice say and starts panicking. ‘Who is there what’s happening!?’ Tony thought looking around frantically for the owner of said voice. Then he rethought about what the stranger said. They knew his name but they sounded angry at him like he did something to them? He looked around and then his landed on Shadow. ‘Shadow? But that’s impossible’ Tony thought staring at the wolf. ‘Shadow definitely looks angry at him.’ Then he hears another voice a quitter one a female. “Gabe, what’s happening?” Tony looked where the voice was coming from and was surprised to see Gabi yawing awake and talking! Then Tony heard the deep voice of ‘Shadow? Gabe? Why did Gabi call Shadow Gabe? Maybe that’s his real name?’ Tony looked at his wolves not believing what he was seeing and hearing ‘his wolves could talk!?’ “You guys can talk!” Tony whispers out still trying to wrap his head around it then Shadow? Gabe? Actually says something. “Uhh no we can’t.” There is a beat of silence then “Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait!” Tony says still trying to figure this out. “You can’t tell me that THAT did not just happen?!” He yells angry at Shadow. Shadow barks at him and Tony growls frustrated ‘What is even happening?!’ Tony thought exasperated. “You can I know you can talk!” Tony yelled at the wolves. Banner came in to see what all the ruckus was about and looked at Tony confused as Tony was now yelling at the two poor wolves to say something. “Tony, are you okay?” Bruce said worried about the sanity of his science bro. “They talked Bruce they talked I swear they did!” Tony told Bruce trying not to sound crazy ‘ugh what was he kidding he really did sound crazy’ Bruce just sighed and looked at Tony with pity. “Come on you probably need some sleep.” Bruce said trying to help his friend out. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Tony said defeated and tired. Tony had one last glance at his wolves before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Collars?!

The wolves POV 

The wolves stayed silent as Tony freaked out and then eventually Tony left. The next day Tony started working on something strange it kinda looked like two collars? No no no no no no no NO! He can’t put collars on us! Gabriel growls loudly startling Tony making him drop whatever he is working on. “Geez, Shadow no need to growl that loud.” Tony complained and glared at Gabriel. Gabriel glared back and just growled louder his fur already in flames. Tony then picked up a wrench and threw it at the cage, making a huge clang, Gabe stepped back and reluctantly stopped growling. Gabrielle woke up at the sound and was panicking. “Hey Hey it’s okay stay calm.” Gabe said trying to calm his mate. “Are we in a cage?!” Gabrielle said angrily. “Yes... Tony put us in here, and he is making us collars.” Gabe said explaining the situation. “What!? You can’t let him put collars on us!” Gabrielle said even more angry. They both heard a loud clang as another object hit the bars of the cage. Gabe whimpers. “Just calm down and hopefully he will stop doing that.” Gabe whispers and glares at Tony who is glaring back. Gabrielle clams down. “So what are we going to do! How are we going to escape!” She whispers back. “I don’t know but we can’t let him find out we are werewolves.” Gabe said trying to figure out what to do. “So, what? We just play along until he finally lets us outside?” Gabrielle said shocked. “Umm basically yeah.” Gabe said hoping it was a good plan. “But how do we avoid him putting those collars on us, he might put a tracker on us.” Gabrielle said worried. “We can’t avoid the collars, but we will try to.” Gabe said giving into false hope. Gabrielle sighed sadly and whimpered. “This better workout you idiot.” Gabrielle growled quietly. “It will don’t worry, we are going to get out of here... eventually.” Gabe said trying to stay calm and hoping his plan worked. Tony came over to the cage with the two finished collars after a while and slipped one through the cage to try to put it on Gabe. Gabriel growled and backed away as far as possible which wasn’t very far as Tony reached his arms through the part that opened and attempted to grab Gabriel and put the collar on him. Gabriel growled and tried scratching the stupid metal that was on Tony’s arm. Tony barely reacted just shaking his paw off as Gabriel growled louder. “Come on Shadow work with me here!” Tony said sounding frustrated and Gabriel felt a metal hand grab his scruff and Gabriel tried getting away but the metal hand wouldn’t let go! Gabriel fought Tony’s grip but Tony still had the advantage as Gabriel’s fur made him slip and lose grip of the cold metal of the cage. Gabriel still growled as Tony put the collar on him and then let him go. Tony then reached further into the cage towards Gabi and Gabriel panicked getting in front of her to protect her. Tony merely swatted his metal arm, pushing Gabriel aside. Tony grabbed Gabi as she fought and growled like Gabriel, but easily pulled her across the cage and put the collar on her. She whimpered after the collar was on and lied down helplessly. “This is stupid.” Gabi said pouting. “I know.” Gabriel said angry at Tony. “I hate this.” Gabi complained. “I know.” Gabriel said again and continued to glare at Tony. “Now we have to act passive okay, the sooner he gets to trusting us the sooner we will be free.” Gabriel said calming himself down. “Fine, but don’t expect me to be friendly toward him when he has us in this cage.” Gabi said still angry at Tony. “I know but we need to act friendly you know I don’t feel like being friendly either but we have to okay.” Gabriel said clearly upset. “Yeah, okay.” Gabi said huffing out air and trying to look passive. Gabriel also tried to look passive to see what Tony would do. “Great! You guys are done with your weird conversation.” Tony said not being able to understand what they said, but noticing they went silent. “So what we are going to do is I’m going to let you out but you are not allowed to run away or you will be shocked.” Tony said holding up a remote thing. The wolves shared an apprehensive look then looked back to Tony to see if he really would let them out of the cage. Tony opened the cage and Gabriel went out first slowly and Gabi followed by his side. As they walked out of the cage Gabriel watched Tony carefully and approached him slowly. Tony also stared back at them. As the wolves got closer Gabriel smelled fear from Tony so he stopped in his tracks and lied down and Gabi lied down next to Gabriel. “Okay... not what I expected but okay I can work with this.” Tony said staring at them. “Umm... hmmm.” Tony hummed and stepped closer to the wolves cautiously. Gabriel put his head on the ground bored of this interaction and Gabi put her chin on his back and they cuddled as they waited for Tony to do something. Tony relaxed and Gabriel didn’t smell any fear from him anymore so it was working. Gabriel wagged his tail as Gabi pushed her snout into his fur for comfort. Gabriel closed his eyes and heard Tony approach at a normal pace now and put down the remote. Tony hesitantly put his hand in Shadow’s fur and Gabriel wagged his tail faster to show his friendliness. Tony then scratched behind his ear and ohh that felt so good, Tony also begun to pet Gabi. Gabi was accepting and didn’t let anger control her as Tony pet her. She let her tail wag and pushed her head into his hand as he found a sweet spot. Tony chuckled and the two wolves looked up at him happily as Tony finished petting them. “I guess you guys aren’t that bad, I honestly forgot how passive you were. I mean you literally followed me without a leash into the tower and you didn’t even try to destroy my lab!” Tony said sounding stunned. “Yes it’s working” Gabi said happily “Yup always knew it would” Gabriel said licking his mate on the cheek. Gabi licked him back and nuzzled into his fur. “Aww.” Tony said and the two wolves blushed. Gabriel heard someone walking towards the door and stood up and walking in front of Tony and growling at the door and Gabi joined him. Tony immediately stood up “F.R.I.D.A.Y is there any danger?” Tony asked quickly. “No, sir it seems Peter Parker is approaching, for his internship.” Tony sighed relieved “Calm down Shadow and Gabi, it’s just Peter he is like my son.” Tony informed his wolves. Gabriel stood down and looked at the door with curiosity as Gabi wagged her tail nervously not ready to meet this new Peter Parker person. “We are going to meet his son. What if he gets attached to us?” Gabi asked quietly. “Don’t worry if we get on his son’s good side then he will just trust us more.” Gabriel replied this was going perfectly. Peter Parker came in and Gabriel happily greeted him with Gabi by his side. “Hi!” Gabi said happily to the boy. Gabe wagged his tail in greeting and licked Peter’s face when Peter started petting them. “Oh my gosh! I didn’t know you had dogs!” Peter said happily. Tony chuckled “well I do now and they are actually relatively tame wolves, so be careful.” Tony said sounding happy, but cautious. “Wait these are wolves!!” Peter yelled shocked. “Yup and their names are Shadow and Gabi!” Tony said. Gabriel and Gabi looked at Tony when they said their names and sat beside him wagging their tails. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Switching back to Tony’s POV 

Tony woke up and grabbed his coffee then went down into his lab to start making shock collars for his wolves. The loud growl of Shadow interrupted him and he dropped the collar. “Geez, Shadow no need to growl that loud.” Tony said annoyed and glared at the angry looking wolf. Tony grabbed the nearest thing he could grab and threw it at the cage to make him stop, and it worked. He continued working but sighed in annoyance as he heard growls and barks coming from the cage. He picked up another object and threw it at the cage and glared at them, that quieted them down. He finished the collars and smiled holding them up and looked towards the cage to see Shadow and Gabi growling and barking quietly to each other. Tony put the arm part of his armor on so the wolves wouldn’t be able to hurt him. He grabbed the collar he made for Shadow and put his arms in as a slot opened up so he could get his arms through. As Tony attempted to grab him, Shadow growled and tried to get away from him. 

Shadow growled and tried scratching Tony’s arm and Tony was grateful that he decided to put his armor on. Tony shook his paw off as Shadow growled louder. “Come on Shadow work with me here!” Tony said frustrated and grabbed Shadow by his scruff and Shadow fought him but Tony didn’t let go and pulled Shadow closer. Shadow still growled as Tony put the collar on him and then let him go. Tony then reached further into the cage towards Gabi but Shadow got in the way so Tony merely swatted him pushing Shadow aside. Tony grabbed Gabi as she fought and growled like Shadow, but easily pulled her across the cage and put the collar on her. She whimpered after the collar was on and lied down. The wolves started “talking” to each other and Tony watched. “Great! You guys are done with your weird conversation.” Tony said not being able to understand what they said, but noticing they went silent. “So what we are going to do is I’m going to let you out but you are not allowed to run away or you will be shocked.” Tony said holding up the remote he made so he could control the shock. The two wolves looked at each other then Tony opened up the cage and stepped back quickly having his hand on the button. 

Shadow stepped out first slowly and Gabi followed by his side. As they walked out of the cage Tony watched them both carefully as they approached him slowly. As the wolves got closer Tony began to have a spike of fear knowing these wolves could probably kill him. Then Shadow stopped in his tracks and lied down and Gabi lied down next to Shadow. “Okay... not what I expected but okay I can work with this.” Tony said staring at them. “Umm... hmmm.” Tony hummed and stepped closer to the wolves cautiously. Shadow put his head on the ground and Gabi put her chin on his back and they cuddled and Tony relaxed seeing that the wolves weren’t going to attack him. Shadow wagged his tail as Gabi pushed her snout into his fur. Tony relaxed more completely calm and approached then at a normal pace now, carefully putting down the remote. Tony hesitantly put his hand in Shadow’s fur and saw that he wagged his tail. This was so surreal. Tony then scratched behind his ear and begun to pet Gabi as well. Gabi’s tail wagged and she pushed her head into his hand as he found a sweet spot. Tony chuckled wow, Tony finished petting them. “I guess you guys aren’t that bad, I honestly forgot how passive you were. I mean you literally followed me without a leash into the tower and you didn’t even try to destroy my lab!” Tony said stunned and relieved. His wolves barked at each other and gave each other kisses. “Aww.” Tony said at the adorable pair. Shadow and Gabi suddenly stood up and started growling at the door. Tony immediately stood up “F.R.I.D.A.Y is there any danger?” Tony asked quickly. “No, sir it seems Peter Parker is approaching, for his internship.” Tony sighed relieved “Calm down Shadow and Gabi, it’s just Peter he is like my son.” Tony informed his wolves. Shadow stopped growling and looked at the door tilting his head slightly, as Gabi wagged her tail. Tony saw them have a shot “conversation” and then Peter came in and Shadow greeted him with Gabi by his side. Gabi barked at Peter and Tony grabbed the remote unsure if she was going to attack him. Once Peter started petting them Tony calmed down and put the remote away in a drawer. “Oh my gosh! I didn’t know you had dogs!” Peter said happily. Tony chuckled “well I do now and they are actually relatively tame wolves, so be careful.” Tony said happily, but cautious. “Wait these are wolves!!” Peter yelled shocked. “Yup and their names are Shadow and Gabi!” Tony said. Shadow and Gabi looked at Tony when they said their names and sat beside him wagging their tails. Tony chuckled as Peter bounced excitedly “woah Mr.Stark this is so cool!” Peter said. “Yup they are pretty and cool.” Tony said ruffling Peter’s hair. “So wanna work on this with me?” Tony said gesturing to the Ironman armor. “YES!” Peter said loudly startling the wolves. He heard the wolves growl and then looked at them as their fur flamed up and then settled down back to neutral colors. “That never ceases to amaze me.” Tony said watching his wolves. “That’s so cool.” Peter said also staring at the wolves. “Anyways lets get to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up I’m not coming back to this story


End file.
